Part of Me
by balabalanceh
Summary: This is sanjana tsukiyomi black's story but seeing as she discontinued it, she gave me permission to continue it. Anyways, Amu sees, her fiance, Tadase cheating on her. Did fate plan this so she could meet anothe rman, or will she be left heart broken?
1. Chapter 1

Bala: So guest told me that multiple copies could be banned so let's just say this author's note now makes it not a multiple copy. Though I guess I should do some work on it? *sigh* now to get going.

Amu's p.o.v

_Sigh,_ I was sitting in my car waiting for my beloved prince to come out of his office.

I looked at the diamond ring he gave me. I had no idea he had so much money.

I decided to see what was taking him so long and as I looked up, I saw him kissing another girl. I felt like crying.

I walked up to him with my heels clicking on the marble floor, and he finally noticed me after a while as he pulled away from the red head he was kissing. **(I think we all know that its saaya)**

"You liar!" I shout/whispered to him.

"NO! It's not what you think"

"No. you see this?" I asked Tadase, slamming down the diamond ring.

"Take it back, I don't want it anymore. Why don't you give it to your slut?"

I whirled on the heal of my shoe, and sashayed away from him.

"NO! You're the love of my life!" he shouted, running up to me and grabbing my arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I opened the front door if the building and walked back to my car. I turned the radio up to full blast so I wouldn't hear Tadase screaming my name as I drove away.

The song part of me by Katy Perry **(do not own)**came on. I loved this song

So much and even more now because it exactly described my and Tadase's relationship and how I felt. He was a sick sadistic bastard, who could not even remember my Birthday.

Even though i know that he wasn't right for me, and that I was way out of his league, I still felt like breaking down and crying. He was my first real relationship, and he was my fiancé. I didn't know what to do now. I sighed as I looked to my left. I had to do a double take because I saw a club named the pub, and I felt this thing pulling me to go there.

I parked and then walked into the pub. The first this I saw was a couple heavily making out by the door. I rolled my eyes, and sat myself down at the bar. "One strawberry martini please" I said to the bartender.

He nodded at me and started preparing my drink. As soon as it was set on the table, I grabbed it and took a large sip, almost draining the glass. I took another sip and looked at the bar tender. "Another one please" I whispered.

After about three glasses everything started to look a little bit hazy. Right when I was about to ask for my fourth glass, a man with midnight blue hair and cobalt eyes seated himself next to me and shook his head at the bartender

"I think you've had enough drinks tonight missy" the bartender said with a small smirk. That was when I got a really good look at the bartender, he had orange hair and piercing green eyes. He had a piercing on one ear and even through his shirt, I could see that he had rock hard abs. I pouted and sulked in my seat.

"You know, drinking isn't the way to solve your problems" the midnight

blue haired guy said to me. "Yeah, well my fiancé was cheating on me with astupid slut" I said angrily to him. "

You're not alone; my wife was cheating on me too!" he whispered. He looked like he wanted to kill something. I looked at him with worried eyes, but I'm pretty sure they looked like crap because the alcohol was already fogging up my brain. I had no alcohol tolerance.

The guy took a couple deep breaths. "She cheated on me with my arch nemesis. Tadase." He whispered. I gasped, my eyes widening into saucers.

"That was my fianc-….. Ex-Fiancé." I whispered back. I saw his eyes widen, and then a small smirk grace hislips. "So I guess this was fate" he said with a mysterious smirk on his face.

I giggled in response. I could feel the alcohol finally take over my brain. I couldn't stop giggling, the alcohol wouldn't let me. I felt myself being lifted up and off the chair I was currently sitting on and carried outside. After that, I felt the darkness taking over and fell into a heavy sleep. My last though was maybe this was fate.

Bala: There I edited it a bit so don't you dare report me.


	2. Notice

Bala: Sup,bala here. Just a quick notification, seeing that I'm running three stories at the same time, two Shugo Chara, and one Skip Beat, I'll be updating one story each week in the order of Light Upon Dark, Try Your Hardest Not To Kill Each Other and finally Part Of Me. If you have any comments on this, feel free to PM me or Review it. That's all for now, and I'll be starting this Sunday. Cya

Rima: *Sigh* this is so her.

Kyoko: Oh yeah, she says please read all her stories!


	3. What a nice man

Bala: just had to say this, but as you can see this was not my story in the first place and because I can't have multiple copies, I edit the story with bits I don't like and changed it so it suited me more. So dear Guest, please DO NOT REPORT this story. After 4 chapters of her story, I'll be writing so "buddy" I would appreciate your understanding. OH yh thanks to anyone who reviewed or followed. I'm sure sanjo-san shall be happy to know that her story is still loved. ^^

Ikuto's p.o.v

I was just taking my nightly stroll through my nightclub to see how everything was going. I was searching through the crowd and my gaze fell upon these two people snuggling up real close and slow dancing not even close to the beat of the music. I saw them both look up at the same time and give each other a peck on the lips and then go right back to dancing. I felt this sharp pain go through my chest at the sight of them being so happily in love. Saaya and I used to be like that.

_Wait no, S_aaya liked it rough. She wasn't used to the whole "dancing to just the sound of our hearts beating as one" thing. She liked to show her affection with heavy making out and gifts. I remember the time I got her a diamond ring for our one week anniversary. I loved her more then I loved myself! _Ikuto get a hold of yourself, your thinking about her again!_The little voice in the back of my brain yelled at me. Knowing from experience, I should listen to that tiny voice, I started to look around the bar once again. I couldn't help but think of the time she cheated on me.

I was walking home to my apartment after Saaya canceled on me for our anniversary dinner. I was going to buy her a necklace later that day because she canceled on me four times in a row, and I started to think I did something wrong. But when I got home, I was in for a big surprise. I saw Saaya and Tadase making out right _In front of my door_. I didn't say a word to her; I just walked in the door and went to bed. I remembered that was the first time I cried since my father left us, and I was five back then.

I noticed this little girl drinking like there was no tomorrow. She looked to be around 18 years old. She had on short shorts and a shirt that would probably show off her stomach if not for the cameo she wore underneath it. The strange thing about her was that even though she was dressed extremely proactively, she paid no heed to the men constantly coming to her to ask her to dance.

She looked lost in her own little world. The little girl looked like she was having the time of her life, but when I looked a little closer; I could see the small shaking of her hand and the small scowl on her face that looked almost unnoticeable. I could tell that she had just been through a horrible heartbreak and was drinking out her problems like I did a couple days ago.

I sighed and decided to go help her. When I walked up and took a closer look at her, I emitted a small gasp. She was amazing. Her face was small and petite looking, but she had very big eyes. They were a shocking honey colour that made my insides melt by just one look, but the most shocking part was her hair! I never really got a good look at her hair before, but now, I noticed her hair was a beautiful pink! I closed my eyes shut tight and begged God for this to not be a dream. I always imagined someone to have just as an unusual hair colour as me!

Of course, I never imagined them to be so… _good looking._ When I walked up to her, I saw that she was going to ask for another drink. I shook my head at the bartender. He was a really good friend of mine. Kukai was my best friend ever since third grade when I protected him from some fourth grade bullies that was trying to beat him up because he beat them at soccer. He was also my sister, Hoshina Utau's, boyfriend.

He smirked at the pinkette and shook his head. I felt this small flare of hot white anger when I saw him talk to her, and her respond in that way. I walked up to her and started a soft conversation.

This led to me realizing that Saaya cheated on me with Amu's ex-fiancé. This was fate! I could see Amu's eyes start getting foggy and then I heard her giggling. That's it, she was definitely drunk.

I didn't want to be some kind of fiend and let her get raped by leaving her here, so I picked her up bridal style and took her to a cab. When we both got inside, I rummaged through her purse, intending to find a driver's license to see her address, but I couldn't find one. _Did she leave it at home?_ I asked myself out loud, but then shook myself. Honestly, she's so weird. I guess I'll just have to take her to my house.

I gave the driver my address and we got there in about ten minutes. I picked her up again, paid the driver, and stepped into my house. I know it's dangerous, but for some reason, I never lock my door. When I brought her inside, I laid her down on my bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

But then I noticed that she looked very uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing now. I started to imagine changing her, then I realised she would probably be unhappy if that happened, so I went to my next door neighbour. She was an elderly woman, but she would always give me home cooked meals and I would do mechanical work for her like fix her lighting, so we had a pretty good bond. I went over to her door and knocked begging for her to be awake.

She opened the door to my delight, but she was in her pajamas. "Oh, I didn't wake you, did I?" I questioned. "Oh, not at all dear, just getting ready. What can I do for you?" she asked. "We-ll, I have a friend over, and she fell asleep, do you mind changing her for me?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, "Of course." She walked out of her house and came up to me. Her hand came up to my cheek, I was expecting a soft pat, but she pinched it instead. She knew I hated that, but I'm assuming that that's why she did it. "Men like you don't come around that easily. Most of them would have taken advantage of the little girl, but you didn't." she pulled her hand back and walked towards my door. I faintly heard her say "what a nice man"


End file.
